In modern times, many resistance bands have been used with or without equipment for many years for strengthening and exercising body muscles. Unfortunately, the currently available band-based exercise equipment is bulky, heavy and expensive. The size, weight and cost of such exercise systems keep many people from taking advantage of the many benefits afforded to people who get regular exercise. The disclosed portable strength training and exercise apparatus will attract new users who normally could not find time to exercise at a gym or who just want to exercise at their own convenient place or time.
With the disclosed portable strength training and exercise apparatus individuals can create their own exercise routines or follow existing exercise routines for a particular sport. The disclosed portable strength training and exercise apparatus will increase the exercise habits of users because of the portability, lightweight and ease of use characteristics. The disclosed portable strength training and exercise apparatus is sturdy in its construction, inexpensive to manufacture and easy to use effectively for many intended exercises. Compared to a gym membership or private equipment cost, the disclosed portable strength training and exercise apparatus is handy to use. In addition, the disclosed portable strength training and exercise apparatus does not need a door or some other fixture to hold it in place, like other commercially available resistance devices.
One of the important objects of the invention is to facilitate simple, targeted exercises in a relaxed environment, either at home on a chair or a couch, at the office, a park bench, etc. The invention is durable and lightweight and can be used in a gym, group workout, indoors or outdoors, to enable and develop the muscles of the body and for the prevention of injures.
The invention possesses other objects and features of advantage, some of which, along with the foregoing description, will be apparent from the following description and the drawings. It is to be understood however that the invention is not limited to the embodiment illustrated and described since it may be embodied in various forms within the scope of the appended claims.